I Was Adored Once Too
It was just another day at school, a Wednesday. The day had just begun and I had a guitar lesson soon, but first off, Maths. I walked up to the top floor to where my class was. Walking up to my room, I noticed a note in the window “Maths year 9 set 4 room "102. Hm, great” I murmured. I hurried myself back downstairs to the IT department where my lesson would take place, only to find out that we were to be shifted to yet another room. Apparently, the computers had crashed earlier this morning and were not available. I got into the room and sat down and did my work for some time. I checked my watch and noticed it was time for my guitar lesson. I asked my teacher if I could leave the lesson and he let me go. I exited the room and began walking down the corridor. The corridor felt very eerie, the lights above should've activated when I passed them, but they didn't. I just passed it off as a faulty system, just like the computers. But there was something else disturbing, as I passed through the corridor and peered into the classrooms, there was no lessons in progress. Usually there would've been a lesson going on, but there was nothing, just absence of human life. I kept in mind that something was wrong. I continued through the corridor until I reached the music department, when I entered, I peered though the window of my guitar room to find that it was completely bare of human existence. So what was up with the school today?, The crashed computers, the faulty lights, the missing people, did they all have a connection? Well to this day, I'm still not sure, but when I turned away from my music room, I got an assumption. I turned away from the door, and when I looked up I saw something that will scar me for life. What crossed my eyes was a large black humanoid silhouette, it's limbs were long and slender. Its head was disfigured and disturbing, coming out of its neck. The only visible facial features were two deep, dark purple eyes that stared right into my soul. Its arms reached down to its knees, and its fingers nearly touched the floor. It began to raise its arm towards me, and is fingers opened as if it wanted to grab me. At this, I turned around, flung open the door and ran for my life. I raced down the dark, empty corridor. I kept running, but turned around to see what was there, the creature I had encountered was always standing at least a meter away from me, less if I was running slower. As I ran through these corridors, I kept looking into the rooms again. As I suspected, they were completely absent of human existence. Was I the only one left?, I had no time to find the answer, I just wanted to stop this thing. Then I remembered, walking up to maths, the people in the science classes were using acid, I could see the jars when walking by. The acid could be enough to burn the creature and stop it. So, I ran towards the science room where they used the acid, the creature still pacing behind me. Flung open the door, looked to my right and saw a jar. I didn't even think of what effect it would do or if it even had any, I just picked it up, forced the cap off and hurled the contained liquid at the beast that stood in front of me, glaring at me. When the acid hit the creature, it created a violent sizzling noise, and the black substance that the creature was made of began to disintegrate. Bit by bit, it fell apart, until there was just a black stain on the floor. As it disintegrated, I heard a voice, “I was adored once too.” I don't know where it came from, or who said it, but I believed it was the creature, and it still haunts me to this day. I walked through the building and out of the front door, when I got outside, armed police were positioned outside the gates pointed at the building. Other officers pushed parents and other bystanders back from the scene. I carefully walked up to the area, nobody shouted orders at me so I guessed it was alright to walk towards them. I got to where the Police were posted, and an officer came up to me and told me that the building had been flashing and making strange noises that could be heard miles away. I gave him an accurate description of my encounter with the creature. He let me go once I had given him enough information. I was escorted home in a Police car. I got into my house and told my parents and brother what had happened. They were all shocked, confused and worried. We turned on the news that day to find something interesting. There had been paranormal events going on in schools all across England. Missing students, corrupt computers, broken lights. The exact same thing I had encountered. So if I was the only one who escaped out of 7000 people and many more across the country, why me?, was there something special about me? I'll never know, and in fact, I don't want to. Category:Monsters